


Silent gazes and Beating Hearts

by coldcutcalamity



Category: LeviHan - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, just some silly light-hearted fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcutcalamity/pseuds/coldcutcalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the Corporal's flirting skill lies in his clumsy confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent gazes and Beating Hearts

 “Everyone clear?”

Four heads nodded in comprehension which made Erwin pleased. The subordinates assembled before him were the pick of the litter. The perfect unit for a risky task.

“Oh, and Levi?” The dark haired man turned around just in time to see the Commander’s serious gaze. “You’re in charge”

* * *

 

“Hanji, you need to focus.”

Levi spoke through gritted teeth. It was the third time he had to repeat himself to the brunette. They were lying in wait near the entrance to an illegal weapons syndicate. A few months ago, there were reports of a shortage in shipments delivered to the Scouting Legion. Initially, Erwin had dismissed it as an honest mistake on the weapons facility’s part. However, the problem persisted for the subsequent shipments and he deduced that there was a possibility of sabotage by a third party. Through further investigation, the clues had now led them to the very doorstep of an underground crime ring. More importantly, Erwin suspected that there were more parties involved and they might be closer than they had thought.

“I’ve scouted the perimeter,” Nanaba informed the team. “There is another entrance on the other side of the building. It’s not as heavily guarded but we would need some time to work on the locks without being detected.”

Levi contemplated on the new piece of information. The success of this mission entirely depended on his decisions. One miscalculated move could cost them the Scouting Legion’s reputation or even worse, their lives. He looked over at Mike, who had a calm expression and that was when Levi knew that if they were to die, today was not the day.

“Mike.”

It only took a simple word for Mike to give him a reassuring nod, a sign of mutual understanding.

The blonde man unsheathed his dual swords and Nanaba took it as a signal to follow her superior into the scene. Levi saw the look that passed between the two and he knew that they would get it done. What they had was something that even long time teammates would take many years to perfect, the feeling of wholehearted devotion.

It was time he got a move on. With a last glance at the two retreating figures, Levi called out to Hanji.

“Hanji, we need to move.”

The woman was still pacing back and forth, completely lost in her thoughts. Levi fought the urge to drag her by the (greasy) hair but instead, opted for a calmer approach. Losing his temper at this moment would not solve anything.

“Hanji,” Levi spoke again. “I need you to focus right now.”

Something in his voice made her look up and she immediately stopped pacing to walk over to him.

“What’s wrong?”

A look of genuine worry spread over her face and Levi felt his irritation drained away. It was hard to stay mad at her when she had that look on her face. Instead, it made him frustrated with himself. A worried Hanji was not what he needed right now. He needed her ruthless and ready. He wanted to see the manic expression on her face as she spilled enemy blood. The terrifying image may have fended off potential suitors but personally, he loved it. It made her look so alive that it was intoxicating, which made it difficult to not get caught up in her sphere of frenzy.

“It’s nothing,” he shrugged off her concern.

“Levi, you know you are the worst liar at this end of Wall Rose.”

“I said it’s nothing,” he insisted. “We need to move now.”

Levi gestured her to move forward but she declined.

“After you, O Grumpy One.” She gave him a mock salute. “Besides, your back view is much more appealing at the moment.”

“Stop staring at my ass.”

Hanji snorted.

“Oh puh-lease. Don’t think I didn’t notice you staring at mine every time we go up the narrow stairs to Erwin’s office or during our sparring sessions.”

“Lies.”

“Call it what you want Ackerman. But you and your stinkin’ cravat are not as subtle as you think you are.”

She smirked triumphantly at him.

“Tch,” Levi made a disapproving sound. “You’re too fucking observant for your own good.”

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and brought her lips to his. He felt her froze at the unexpected contact but she quickly recovered before responding ardently to the kiss. They broke away just as things were getting a little too heated. Now was not the time to be acting like two horny teenagers who just had their first brush of second base. He saw that her complexion was flushed and it took every inch of control for him to not have another taste.

“Wow. What was that all about?”

Hanji raised an eyebrow at him, all smiles and mischief.

“Consider it an apology… for staring at your ass.”

“Then you’re gonna have a hell lot to apologize for.”

She saw a hint of a smile on his face, followed by eyes that were full of deep promise.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just some light-hearted fluff for you to read.  
> Cheers!  
> :)


End file.
